Un jour
by meigetsu
Summary: Dans la rue, Kai rentre dans Tala, au sens propre et au sens figuré! Le résumé qui m'a pris trois heure... Pitoyable! Chapitre trois! (waaaaah)
1. Default Chapter

un jour...  
  
auteur:Miola e-mail: moisamy@hotmail.com disclamer: rien à moi  
  
c'est un ptit chap que g fait comme ça, si g des review, je ferai une suite. Sinon bonne lecture!  
  
_kai?  
  
_hum?  
  
Depuis quelques jours le beau capitaine semblait distant et ne repondait plus que par des: "hum", "hn" ou "pfff". Les membres de l'équipe avaient bien essayé de le raisonner mais rien n'y faissait, il ne voulait toujours pas placer un mot! Ray avait beau lui demander ce qu'il avait, ce qui faissait qu'il ne parlait plus personne, il n'y avait que les mur qui l'entendait. Au bout d'un moment que Ray passa à parler au mur qui l'écoutait patiemment. Kai décida qu'il en avait assez de l'écouter et se leva pour sortir. Arriver dehors, il se diriga vers le parc pour rentrer en plein dans...Tala. Celui-ci le regarda:  
  
_qu'est-ce-que tu fait içi?  
  
_Je marche, c'est encore permi?  
  
_ Pas si tu es dans mon chemin...  
  
_ Je suis pas dans ton chemin, c'est toi qui est dans le mien!  
  
_Ta gueule!  
  
_C'est tout ce que tu peux répondre?  
  
Devant l'air moqueur de Kai, Tala leva son point et l'abbatit sur le visage de Kai, juste avant de dévier sa main de trajectoire pour entourer ses épaules (à Kai) et le pousser dans le fosser qui était à côté de lui, se projetant lui aussi par la même ocasion, juste à temps pour éviter l'explosion qui venait de retentir. Tala et Kai se regardèrent, Kai semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre:  
  
_Merci!  
  
Tala s'étonna de la réponse du jeune homme. Alors, sans savoir pourquoi il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kai, celui-çi se tendit mais répondit au baiser, doucement, timidement, mais il ne le repoussait pas. Tala passa sa mains dans les cheveux de Kai, au moment où celui-çi passait une mains timide sur son torse (à Tala), sa jambe s'enroula toute seule autour de la taille de Tala, qui, de son côté, avait presque fini d'enlever son haut. (quand je dit "son" c'est celui de Kai.) Kai qui avait quant à lui fini d'enlever le haut de Tala et s'attaquait au pantalon et ce qui suis. Tala émit un grognement quant il se rendit compte que Kai l'avait presque mit nu, il se défendit en le déshabillant le plus vite possible. Une fois qu'il n'y eu plus aucun vêtements entre les deux, il se jeterent l'un sur l'autre et...  
  
Je m'arrète là! Il faut bien laisser du mystère! 


	2. chap 2

un jour chap 2  
  
auteur: Miola e-mail:moisamy@hotmail.com disclamer:rien à moi! (Pour changer!) Et voilà le suite! Désolée, j'ai rien trouvé de plus original!  
  
Tala passa une main sur le dos de Kai pendant que celui-çi lui avait laché la bouche pour le cou qu'il mordillait avec plaisir, laissant sur son passage des marques rouges, il descendit bientot sur la poitrine pour mordiller les tetons durcis, arrachant plusieurs cris de plaisirs à Tala qui, bientot, ne suportant plus de rester inactif, se decida à descendre un peu plus bas. Il commenca par lecher doucement le nombril, puis, se sentant devenir de plus en plus en plus impatient, il franchit les dernier centimètre de ce qui le séparait à ce qu'il voulait. Kai sentit tout ses muscles se tendre alors qu'il sentait Tala le prendre dans sa bouche, Tala qui commencait à devenir de plus en plus insistant, ne se contentant pas de le prendre, mais en se mettant à lechouiller les environ, avec sa langue, il fini par trouver un petit passage qu'il se depecha d'élargir (toujours avec la langue! Berk!) Kai n'arretais pas d'haleter, couvert de sueur, il n'arrivait même pas à former des mots pour lui dire d'arreter, en fait, il n'était pas sûr qu'il le voulait vraiment... Il hurla quand Tala frola quelque chose à l'interieur de lui. Tala sourit en constatant qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Sa langue se mit à le torturer, lui faissant gemir de plus en plus fort, de là à presque le faire hurler! Finalement, il laissa son ocupation là où elle était et revint à sa bouche, manque de chance, il ne put pas voir Kai qui se potitionna et entra en lui, Tala hoqueta, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant, il éjacula avec un gémisement étranglé juste avant de s'écroulé endormis, laissant Kai à ses arrière pensée.  
  
fini! je sais pas si je vais continuer ou pas. Peut être que oui et peut être que non. 


	3. Jalousie chap 3,3,3,3,3,3,3, j'aime le c...

Auteur: Lyoo

Titre:Un jour (Et titre du chapitre: jalousie. (Marchi Sousou!)

Chapitre: Trois! Waouh! J'adore le chiffre trois! Je pourrais appeller le chap 4 comme ça? Onegai!

Disclamer:...

Beyblade ne m'appartient pas...

Réponse au review:

((Je répond dans l'ordre d'apparition des reviews!))

Leenaren: Waaaah, t la PREMIERE a avoir mit une review! Merci, merci, merci!

On s'est un peu perdu de vue, mais bon... J'aime bcp ce que tu fais comme fic mais l'hétéro m'ennuie pour le moment, donc je met pas de review parce que je saurais pas dire si j'aime ou j'aime pas, je suis dsl!

Oui, c'est pas bien de quitter en plein milieu, mais ct plus fort que mwaaaaaa!

Bizzz!

Dahu (Oui bon, Lys en fleur, c'est trooopcompliqué, mon cervo s'adapte pas, y FAUT que je dise Dahu... Alala, sorry!) : Un jour plus tard que Leenaren! Merci de mettre des reviews à quasi tout les chap de toute les fics! C'est trop sympa!

T'as vu! T'as vu! Z'ai continué-eu, z'ai continué-eu! (débile... (mwa hein, pas toi! Faut pas croire!;) ) ) J'éspère que tu aimeras ce chapitre -là!

Une petite parenthèse: J'aime troooooop tes fic! yaoi trrès très bien! Surtout avc des bo bishos... ((bave,bave))

Pitite question, je lis une fic pour le moment, devine de quoi... :)

Bye bye! J'tadore trop, j'suis trop fière de te connaitre!

sousou: Hello Sousou! Marchi bcp pour ta review qui m'a bbcp aidée! Bah vi! Je vais utiliser ton idée, c'est bien! Pk j'y ai pas pensé... beuh! Y sont rapide, hein? Voui je trouve aussi... Mais bon, mon cervo mal tourné n'a pas pu s'en empécher... '!

Juste un truc en plus, je px rajouter ton adresse sur msn? Dis oui, dis oui! J'ai envie de te connaitre: )

Byyye! Bizz

Kammy Ivanov : Hey hey!

Héhé, j'ai eu bcp de demande pour l'explosion... Enfait j'ai aucune idée pour ce que ça pourrait être... Va falloir que je me débrouille... Eh oui...

Voui voui, Tala va se réveiller don't worry...

Une chitite parenthèse, j'étais super fière d'avoir une review de toi! J'trouve que t vmt un grand auteur sur ce site!

fushicho : Hé, c'est toi qui a mis la 5ème review! Marchiiiiiiii! J'suis contente que tu ai aimé! (Et vive le BryanxKai! (Je sais que ça a rien a voir avc ma fic, mais j'adore la tienne!)) 

Bon beh, voilà pour les réponses au reviews et mnt, le 3ème(Waaah, trois trois trois...) chapitre!

* * *

_**Jalousie (chapitre 3... )**_

Tala ouvrit lentement les yeux, il commenca tout d'abord pas se demander ce qu'il faisait là...Puis il apperçut le jeune homme au cheveux bleus qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, juste à côté de lui. A ce moment-là, tout lui revint en mémoire, la chute, la discussion et puis... Le rouge lui monta soudainement au joues.

'Oh merde, qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait...? Remarque, c'était pas dérangeant...'

Kai, de son coté, ne bougeait plus, il ne voulait pas affronter le jeune russe (ndla: L'autre, hein! ((Maic'est quoi ce plan)) Maieuh...) il avait peur de sa réaction, de se qui se passerait après... Malheureusement, Tala ouvrit les yeux.

Il regarda Kai dans les yeux. Assez longtemps, sans qu'aucun des deux ne seche articuler un mot.

Tala finalement, prit la parole: 'C'était quoi tout ça?... Pour toi?'

'Je sais pas, c'était bizard, mais j'ai eu l'impression que... que j'avais déja fait ça...'

Tala fronça les sourcils à ces mots, un souvenir lui était revenu en tête, un souvenir que Kai ne pouvait pas se rappeller puisqu'il était (ndla Je coupe la phrase là, mais je sais pas comment on dit pour dire qu'il ne se souvient pas de certain trucs... Je peux dire amnésique? ((Zéro vocabulaire)) Méchant...)

Un souvenir de deux corps enlacés, dans un lit, à l'abbay, juste après avoir...

Merde.

Kai regarda, perplexe les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de Tala. Il murmura alors, doucement: 'Et si on faisait comme si de rien était? Ok? Il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord?'

Pour une raison inconnue, Kai vait le coeur serré, d'une certaine façon, il...

Regrettait.

Pourquoi?

Tala hocha la tête, bien que dans son esprit, une voix lui hurlait de refuser.

Les deux russes se séparèrent, alors. Chacun vers sa place, comme si de rien n'était, en oubliant que pendant quelque heures, deux corps s'étaient croisés.

Kai rentra dans le dojo du grand-père de Tyson où il séjournait pour le moment avec le reste de l'équipe. Il aprit à la télé qu'un attentat avait eu lieu dans le parc où il était.

'l'explosion...'

Mais que personne n'avait été tué.

Il nota alors que Ray n'était toujours pas là, il demanda où il était à Kenny, celui-çi lui répondit qu'il était sortit voir les White Tigers.

Ray ne revint que vers minuit, il fonca directement vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kai. Celui-çi était assis sur son lit, en train de lire un livre.

"Kai!"

Kai leva les yeux.

"Quoi?"

"Ca s'est bien passé quand t'es parti?"

"Bah euh... Oui... Pourquoi ça n'aurait pas été?" Répondit-il nerveusement.

"Bof, je sais pas, quand à poil dans un fossé et en plus dans les bras de Tala, je me demande c'est tout"

* * *

To be continued! 

Yeah! Fin du chap! Sousou, à mon avis j'ai aml interprété ton idée... Ct ça ou pas?

Lachez des reviews! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!

To be continued! 


End file.
